A variety of mobile devices have limited input and/or display capabilities. These limited device capabilities have led to the development of various input and communication methods. For example, a short message service (SMS) communication protocol is used to exchange short text messages among devices. Other protocols and techniques are also used in mobile devices, and have extended to non-limited devices, such as general personal computers. Users connected by a network use SMS and similar messages to communicate, for example, as where cellular subscribers communicate with each other via SMS text messages sent between their mobile phones or other mobile devices.
The use of mobile devices for communications has been increasing significantly and has become dominant in some countries. In such countries, mobile device users use SMS and other resource-limited communications extensively. In addition, many people rely on electronic communications, such as e-mail and SMS, as their principal form of communication. While companies wishing to reach a variety of customers must adopt a variety of communication methods, some transactions do not easily adapt to a limited communication and/or display format.
Because of the restrictions inherent in resource-limited systems, they are not usually suited for use in situations that require substantial input from users, or applications that present a large amount of data or a large number of options to users. For example, the processes of registering and managing a domain name and the associated services and functionality have not been made available via SMS or other resource-limited systems due to the amount of data and user-input involved. Therefore it is desirable to introduce systems and methods that facilitate user interaction with a domain name registrar using a resource-limited interface.